Amenazas en las Sombras
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Tras su victoria en la aventura de cazar guardianes através de las dimensiones, nuestros héroes se verán en conflicto contra nuevas amenzas dentro de su mundo y deberán unir sus fuerzas una vez más para evitar la hecatombe.
1. Chapter 1

**AMENAZAS EN LAS SOMBRAS**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta historia que ocupa las cartas y líderes de Shadowverse que se encaminan para una nueva aventura, primero unas explicaciones, solo he jugado Shadowverse, y las cartas que vienen de Rage of Bahamut, GranBlue y demás pues no puedo reconocerlas así que los ocuparé pues son la únicas que ya tienen nombre propio así que no se enojen si el personaje no actúa como debería porque yo no conozco las personalidades que los caracterizan, tómenlo como un AU si lo desean, otra cosa, en lo que a mí respecta el reino y la princesa a los que sirve Erika no tienen nombre, en la página oficial de Shadowverse en Español la última vez que revise el reino dice llamarse Alester pero dudo que sea canon, si es canon díganmelo y lo incluiré, y si la princesa tiene nombre también avísenme pues ahora tiene un nombre provisional pero si tiene un nombre oficial lo cambiaré, en la versión en español e inglés nunca he visto su nombre pero es posible que tenga uno en la versión japonesa, así que necesito que alguien me lo diga, es todo sigan por favor:**

 **CAPÍTULO I: TRIBULACIÓN EN EL HORIZONTE  
**

La tenue luz del sol matutino se filtra por en medio de las gruesas cortinas, una estancia amplia lentamente se llena de luz llegando hasta el terso y juvenil rostro de la hermosa doncella que descansaba en una cama con dosel, el ligero calor la despierta paulatinamente, cuando sus ojos color de gemas amatistas se abren la chica se levanta de su cama, usaba un camisón color crema de preciosos relieves en sus bordes, sus gráciles piernas se deslizaron por el borde de la cama, su lecho era lujoso, una cobija de algodón egipcio, sábanas de seda, almohadas de plumón de ganso, si, su vida era envidiable, llena de comodidades y también obligaciones pues ella sacrificó y luchó mucho para conseguir lo que tenía aunque todavía guardaba anhelos en su corazón, se pone de pie y sacude su cabello de un negro azabache, su corte bajo casi le llegaba a los hombros y con un cerquillo al frente lucía encantadora.

-Ya casi es hora- dice al limpiarse los ojos y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, al pasar la elegante puerta de ébano había finas láminas de mármol que recubrían el lugar, retrete, lavabo y tina de porcelana blanca daban más elegancia, abre la llave de agua caliente y la fría y deja que se llene la bañera, se aproxima a los estantes y obtiene de ellos una esponja de baño, un jabón espumoso con olor a jazmín, aceite de lavanda y un tarro de miel, echó los ingredientes en la bañera, se despoja de la tela que cubría su pudor, su piel blanquecina queda expuesta al aire frío de la mañana, en su busto moderado un par de pezones se endurecen ante el cambio de temperatura, deja el camisón en la encimera del lavabo, su fina cintura en conjunto con sus caderas se menean como péndulo mientras hace su camino a las burbujas, cierra la llave, estira sus tonificadas piernas para meterse en el perfumado baño, al estar dentro aspira los relajantes aromas, una refrescante sensación recorre todo su cuerpo, su piel se unta con las especias humedeciendo y suavizando la dermis, se asea con la esponja moviéndola con suavidad por su cuerpo.

Al salir de su baño fue al armario donde su vestuario la esperaba, un vestido de sirvienta de mangas largas con placas de acero dispuestas anatómicamente en medio de las costuras para mayor movilidad, además de adornos en oro y plata, todo el conjunto era negro excepto en el abdomen donde era blanco y se acentuaban los músculos que poseía gracias a las placas, el volante en la parte delantera es corto por sobre las rodillas a la mitad del muslo, en la parte de atrás es largo hasta llegar a los tobillos, se pone unas botas altas por sobre las rodillas, se coloca su delantal y se lo amarra con un lazo en la espalda, se pone hombreras metálicas y guantes de acero que le recubren todo el antebrazo, toma su cinto y lo amarra a sus caderas y ubica ahí sus dos katanas, estaba lista para sus quehaceres, servir y proteger a la princesa de su reino.

-Bien, debo ir a despertarla- se dice así misma con una sonrisa frente al espejo tras acicalarse el cabello.

Erika es el nombre de esta joven mujer y ser la doncella y guardiana personal de la princesa es su labor, vive y respira por la princesa, es su espada y escudo, servirle es su único propósito.

En las mañanas ella es siempre la primera en verla, despertarla, guiarla al baño y dar paso a las sirvientas que se encargaban de asearla y vestir, Erika se encargaba personalmente de peinarla, pintar sus uñas y el maquillaje; y al final del día la ayudaba a desvestirse y ponerse el vestido de dormir, el resto del día su trabajo era escoltarla a toda hora y cumplir cualquier orden que le diera.

Abre la puerta de la habitación, el lugar era más amplio y ornamentado que el suyo lo cual era lógico desde luego, una gran cama con dosel rojo se ubicaba casi en el centro del sitio, abre las cortinas permitiendo que la estancia se iluminara, entra en el cuarto de baño y abre el grifo para llenar la bañera, regresa al cuarto, va hacia la cama y abre el dosel, ahí estaba la princesa en todo su esplendor su rubio cabello sedoso tenía un brillo espectacular aun estando dormida, sus mejillas redondas y su nariz fina la hacían apreciable a la vista, Erika escrutaba sus curvas que eran apreciables incluso con las sábanas cubriéndola, su perfil sereno y en paz ensimismaba a su doncella con su lenta respiración y sus cabellos dispersos.

Erika dio un fuerte suspiro que logró recordarle su labor -Hime-sama, es hora de levantarse, partimos a las 9 en punto- dice con una voz dulce y serena.

-Uhm, ¿Erika, acaso no te han enseñado que a una princesa se la levanta con un beso?- expresa la joven princesa al estirar sus miembros debajo de las sábanas desperezándose.

-¡Hime-sama! No diga cosas como esas- profiere Erika sintiendo un gran bochorno pintar sus mejillas de rojo.

-Tehehehe- ríe la rubia dama del castillo -Oh, mi dulce Erika, que sería de mi vida si no te tuviera- menciona con una radiante sonrisa al incorporarse -¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué las otras doncellas no han llegado?- inquiere en calma.

-Usted lo sabe, Hime-sama, es un día especial, firmaremos un tratado de paz con el reino de Áurico de las Minas de Oriente, preparan especias exuberantes para su baño- menciona la doncella -Tengo planeado a la perfección el cronograma hasta nuestra partida, están por ser las siete de la mañana, ellas deberían ingresar ahora- indica al mirar a la puerta doble de la habitación por la cual ingresan cuatro sirvientas con todos los implementos para el aseo de su soberana.

-¡Buenos días su Majestad!- exclama el grupo al hacer una reverencia.

-Oh, Buenos días, comencemos señoritas, hoy es un día importante para el reino y debo estar impecable- profiere encaminándose al cuarto de baño.

-Como siempre, Hime-sama- dice Erika que iba por detrás de todas.

Ingresan al sitio en el que la bañera ya estaba a la altura indicada, una sirvienta dio pasos rápidos para alcanzar el grifo, al cerrarlo comienzan a verter las sales y aceites de baño.

-Siento fresco el aire de esta mañana- comenta la princesa.

-Sí, comienza la temporada de lluvias, los vientos alisios las traen del noroeste.

-Cierto, en una semana da inicio al festival de la cosecha, Choco Canel ofreció hacerme un vestido- menciona entusiasmada.

-Suena estupendo, es la mejor modista en el Reino de Elwood- profiere sonriente.

-El agua está lista, su majestad- informa una sirvienta mientras agitaba el agua para crear más espuma.

La princesa inhala con fuerza aspirando el aroma de las sales –Delicioso- sus sirvientas desatan el nudo de su camisón, lo remueven de los hombros y dejan caer la prenda, la figura esbelta y preciosa quedó al descubierto, Erika contuvo un suspiro, muchas veces la había visto desnuda, todas las mañanas cuando entraba al baño pero no podía contener el color carmesí que se apoderaba de su rostro ni el cosquilleo en su estómago que le provocaba náuseas y cortaba su respiración -¿Quién nos acompañará?- inquiere la princesa.

Erika respirando profundamente para recuperar compostura expresa –El Capitán Latham y el Ministro Noble.

-¿Y mi hermano?- pregunta al entrar en las burbujas.

-El rey se encuentra en la fortaleza preparando una comitiva militar para un desfile por el tratado de paz, dio órdenes de esperarlo en el reino de Áurico- informa con un ritmo entrecortado pues no lograba superar la emoción que le provocaba ver su desnudez.

-Julian y sus paradas militares, por si él fuera todo nuestro presupuesto se gastaría en reforzar nuestro ejército, es bueno que yo me encargue de la economía- expresa mientras sus sirvientas tallan su cuerpo con las esponjas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Hime-sama- indica con una tierna sonrisa.

La noble mujer cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo dejando que sus sirvientas se encargaran de todo -¿Has visitado a Isabelle?

-No, pero la encontré en la corte de alquimistas, Luna estaba con ella, se ven bien y con buen ánimo.

-¿Una nigromante en la corte de alquimistas? ¿Qué planearan?- indaga con interés.

Erika libera un ligero suspiro al ver como una de las sirvientas pasa la esponja por el busto de su ama -Reanimar cadáveres humanos es un sacrilegio para la corte, sí, pero Isabelle me comentó que planean usar las habilidades de Luna para crear quimeras con los huesos y cadáveres de bestias, pues Luna puede controlar las criaturas que invoca.

-Ummh, interesante, es parecido a lo que hicieron con el Capitán Dragspear.

-Sí, los poderes de Rowen han resultado beneficiosos para el ejército, precisamente se encuentra en la fortaleza con el Rey pero dudo que forme parte de la comitiva.

-Debería serlo, sus poderes de dracomorfo fueron los que equilibraron la balanza y nos permitió negociar la paz.

Erika asiente -Así lo creo también pero Rowen no desea gloria y su labor como protector del reino lo inspira, y prefiere estar cerca de su mujer e hija.

La princesa se sienta sacando el tórax del agua para que pudieran lavar su espalda, su busto generoso y húmedo quedo al escrutinio de sus doncellas -¿Erika, sabes qué exactamente vamos a negociar?

-No...- pronuncia pero el sonido salió con un suspiro por lo cual calló de inmediato ganándose miradas de las otras doncellas, se aclara la garganta y reanuda rápidamente -No, Hime-sama, el rey ha sido receloso con esa información.

-Uh, quizás yo también deba hacerme cargo de la política- enuncia con calma -Uff, pero me aburre demasiado esos asuntos espero no estar muy inmiscuida en estas negociaciones- expresa con un suspiro largo.

-Quizás así haya tiempo para visitar la calzada de los claveles en la colina Invictus, he oído que es preciosa, en especial durante el ocaso- menciona Erika con una sonrisa encantadora.

La princesa con su cabeza ya aseada abre los ojos para mirar el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de su doncella -¿Piensas en alguien, Erika? Te veo emocionada.

-No Hime-sama, yo soy su espada y escudo, usted es mi vida- expresa sonriente.

-Uh, aprecio tu devoción, linda- formula un tanto inquieta moviendo su vista por la habitación, esta interacción tan peculiar creo un ambiente tenso -Bueno ya debo estar limpia y siento mis poros refrescados, ya es hora de que salga de aquí- indica con rapidez, sale de la tina y es cubierta con una toalla de algodón.

-Por aquí Hime-sama- dice Erika al abrir la puerta de regreso al dormitorio, percibió que sus palabras fueron un tanto expresivas y prefirió agachar la cabeza para no delatar su bochorno.

La princesa pasó a su lado sin intentar hacer contacto visual -Gracias- una vez fuera del baño las sirvientas van detrás y la adelantan para ir por las elegantes vestimentas de su soberana -Podrían traerme el vestido celeste con los guantes blancos y los relieves en oro, me parecen apropiados para la ocasión.

-Excelente elección, su majestad- profiere una de las doncellas.

-Es el nuevo diseño del sastre real, ya deseaba verla con ese vestido- enuncia Erika.

La princesa sonríe -Sí yo también, me enamoré con tan solo verlo- sube a un banquillo, se desprende de la toalla, su escultural cuerpo comparable al de una deidad queda reflejado en el espejo frente ella.

Las doncellas se encargan de vestirla, colocaron las bragas, el corsé fue apretado y el sostén ajustado, el vestido fue presentado con delicadeza, metió sus piernas una a la vez y entonces las doncellas subieron la prenda pomposa, introdujo sus manos por los orificios, subieron la cremallera con cuidado de no atascar una de las hebras de oro que la soberana tenía por cabello, el vestido hecho a medida se le ajustaba a la perfección en sus curvas, medias largas de seda fueron colocadas en sus piernas - Mis zapatos que sean de plataforma pero sin mucho tacón, puede que me toque caminar y las calles de esa capital siguen siendo de tierra- unas relucientes botas de cuero negro le fueron presentadas -Mmmh, es aceptable, gracias- le fue colocado el calzado, por último unos guantes blancos de seda que llegaban hasta el brazo fueron ubicados dejando completo el vestuario de la princesa.

-Listo su majestad, ahora las dejaremos solas, nos esperan en la cocina- enuncia la sirvienta de mayor edad, el grupo sale de la habitación.

Erika tomando de la mano a la princesa la lleva hasta el tocador de caoba con un espejo ovalado con un marco en plata y oro –Erika, ¿te importa si me maquillo sola? Tú puedes peinarme- pide la princesa.

-Por supuesto- pronuncia la doncella, deposita la caja de maquillaje frente a la princesa, de los cajones saca un peine, colocándose tras la princesa da inicio a su labor mientras su señora se retocaba las mejillas –Su cabello se siente tan radiante y sedoso como de costumbre- profiere alegre, esa cabellera dorada le lucía de excepcional manera a su dueña, dotándole de una imagen angelical.

-Te lo agradezco, querida, tú ayudas mucho para que se mantenga así, no me lucía así de bien antes de que llegaras- indica sonriente.

-Me da mucho crédito, Hime-sama desde el momento en que la vi usted siempre ha estado resplandeciente.

-Lo mismo digo, desde el primer momento te vi encantadora- menciona sin dejar de maquillarse.

-Gracias, Hime-sama- expresa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mira hacia el espejo y se encuentra con la mirada sonriente de la princesa buscándola en el espejo, cruzan sus miradas y sonrientes se sonrojan.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre y un hombre alto en armadura dorada dice –Princesa, Erika, muy buenos días.

El par al unísono responden –Buenos días, Capitán Latham.

-Lamento interrumpir su acicalamiento, el rey me pidió que llevara el sello real al encuentro, usted es la única que tiene acceso al objeto, por favor no se olvide de llevarlo.

-No hay problema, Capitán- menciona regresando a colocarse rubor –Ya que está aquí, informe a las doncellas que empaquen y suban a la diligencia las especias de Elwood y la caja shinobi de Erika, no quiero sorpresas mientras estemos allá.

-Suena prudente su majestad, con su permiso me retiro, señorita Erika- se despide con elegancia y se retira.

-¿Espera problemas Hime-sama?- inquiere colocando la tiara sobre la cabeza, toma un perfume y lo esparce por el cuello y busto.

-No me confío del todo en ellos, pues fueron los que empezaron las incursiones en nuestro territorio- señala con cautela, toma el labial de color rosa pálido y lo unta sobre sus labios –Listo, a desayunar- se levanta de la silla y mira a su doncella –Vamos Erika- profiere con delicadeza tocándole la mejilla.

-Claro- enuncia la doncella algo nerviosa, el contacto tan confiado y cariñoso le provoca un mareo extraño, el par emprendió su camino hacia el comedor.

Tras un desayuno balanceado y nutritivo se dirigieron al aeródromo donde una aeronave elevada con magia y aire caliente era impulsada por vapor prestaría sus servicios de transporte.

-Buenos días, señor Ministro- saluda la princesa que llegaba a la pista con un bolso fino donde cargaba el sello y utensilios cosméticos.

-Oh, Princesa Valeria, muy buenos días- responde con una reverencia, el hombre de larga cabellera y barba negra dominaba la etiqueta y sus movimientos elegantes escondían una férrea voluntad para con los suyos -Señorita Erika, es un gusto verla a usted también.

-De igual manera Señor Ministro- profiere cortésmente, el hombre le resultaba demasiado intenso, en las veces que lo oyó hablar en el parlamento o en alguna negociación de estado se expresaba con pasión y agresividad, detestaba las injusticias y le ofendía la prepotencia no había nadie mejor para ayudar en las negociaciones que el Ministro Noble.

-Me da gusto ver ya a todos aquí, subamos que ya no falta nadie- profiere el capitán Latham acompañado por dos caballeros.

-Por supuesto Capitán, su majestad usted primero por favor- dice el ministro extendiendo su mano con una reverencia para indicar el camino.

-Muy amable, vamos Erika- la princesa se dirige a la aeronave seguida por su doncella y tras ellas los demás.

La aeronave de treinta metros tenía bolsas grandes sobre y debajo de la estructura principal para elevarla gracias al aire caliente, cuatro alas en los costados para maniobrar y un motor a vapor en la cola, este activa un par de rotores que imprimen velocidad a la nave, se recoge agua del vapor presente en el aire gracias a unas runas en la cola que atraen el vapor a una ventilación y una vez absorbido es condensado por otras runas y usado para impulsar la nave.

La estructura principal era de madera ligera para disminuir el peso, el interior tenía las vigas talladas con relieves de delicada exquisitez y barnizados, asientos amplios forrados de cuero negro, el pasillo cubierto por una alfombra gruesa de color verde con detalles ornamentales en dorado.

-Hermoso, lo han modificado desde la última vez que vine- menciona la princesa tomando asiento.

Erika sentándose junto a la princesa comenta -Se ha convertido en la aeronave diplomática del reino por esos sus ricos acabados internos.

-¿Cómo se hizo sin que yo lo supiera?

-Pensé hasta el día de hoy que usted lo ordenó- expresa su guardiana.

-Lo hizo el Rey, encargó el trabajo a un comerciante de armas como parte de un negocio que cerraron- explica Latham.

-Sí, recuerdo ese negocio, acero de Damasco, las primeras armas forjadas llegaron hace dos semanas, se espera el próximo cargamento para el miércoles, son armas bellas y eficaces- menciona la princesa.

Un hombre entre sus cuarenta años sube con un sombrero y gafas de aviador -Sean todos bienvenidos, es un placer para mi presentarme ante tan selectas personalidades, mi nombre es Eugene Luftwaffe, su capitán en esta nave, mi copiloto mi hijo- presenta un joven que de seguro no llegaba a sus veinte -Jean, encenderemos los motores en lo que mis dos sobrecargos Michael y Karim acomodan las maletas, el clima se ve propicio para emprender este viaje así que no debería haber problemas para alcanzar nuestro destino, pónganse cómodos que me dirijo a mi labor como capitán- señala cortésmente y se retira.

-Me agrada- señala Valeria.

Minutos después la aeronave levanta vuelo, primero verticalmente hasta que casi se desconocen las edificaciones y entonces da inicio a las turbinas que los empujan horizontalmente.

Erika por sobre el hombro de la princesa observaba la altitud por la que iban y alcanzaba a disfrutar del paisaje -No importa cuántas veces suba a una de estas aeronaves la vista sigue resultándome impresionante- recita la doncella.

-Es igual conmigo- pronuncia la majestuosa rubia.

Antes de que diera el medio día y tras pasar varios pueblos y ciudades la capital con su castillo y murallas ya estaba al alcance de la vista -Me gusta la velocidad de esta maquinaria- menciona Erika muy entusiasmada mirando por la ventana, en verdad le hacía ilusión ir a la calzada de los claveles durante el ocaso y estar acompañada de su princesa, en verdad lo deseaba.

-Sujeten sus cinturones, vamos a aterrizar- informa el capitán.

Los motores lentamente se detienen y paulatinamente la nave empieza a descender mientras lentamente sus sacos de aire se desinflaban, en diez minutos habían aterrizado en el aeródromo, afuera había un grupo de soldados ataviados en sus armaduras de gala bien formados en dos filas con sus picas en alto haciendo un camino en medio de ellos.

-Vaya que buen recibimiento- dice la princesa.

Suenan las trompetas mientras las puertas se abren, Erika baja primero y presta su ayuda para con la princesa y después va tras ella seguida por Latham y el Ministro.

Al final del camino formado por los soldados los esperaban un carruaje tirado por cuatro corceles briosos y un hombre en sus cuarenta años con una armadura en plata y oro con una corona con tres rubíes, era Áurico rey de Alten Kralleek, señor de las minas de Oriente.

-Sean bienvenidos, y su alteza debo decir que su descripción no le hace justicia- profiere con toda elegancia al tomarle la mano y besarla.

Valeria inclinándose ligeramente expresa -Agradezco su cumplido mi señor- una sonrisa formal después la princesa dice -Mi señor, ellos son el Ministro Noble, el Capitán Latham y Erika Sumeragi mi doncella.

-Un placer he escuchado mucho de usted Ministro- menciona el rey al estrecharle la mano -De igual manera con usted Capitán me dio dolores de cabeza en los montes Vatar.

Tras darle la mano a Latham ignoró a Erika la cual se había inclinado como saludo, esto le resultó descortés a la doncella aunque se tratara de un rey.

-Por aquí princesa- Áurico toma de la mano a la princesa y la guía hasta el carruaje, sube detrás de ella y le siguen Latham y Noble.

Erika quiso subir pero un guardia cerró la puerta, ella quedó impactada y confundida.

-Lo siento señorita no hay más espacio- indica el guardia.

La princesa asoma su cabeza por la ventana -¿Es posible que la dejen subir junto al cochero?

El rey menciona -Lo siento, vamos directo a nuestra negociación Julian ya nos espera y solo permito que entren las personas pertinentes, puede visitar nuestras tiendas y parques, hay muchas cosas que los plebeyos pueden hacer en esta ciudad, ¡Vamos!

El carruaje arranca y la princesa algo contrariada clama -¡No te pierdas! ¡Cuando pueda te buscaré!

Erika solo asiente sintiéndose menospreciada, cuando la princesa regresa a su asiento y ya no puede verla frunce el ceño dando paso a la rabia.

-¿Señorita si lo desea puedo enseñarle la ciudad?- ofrece el guardia que le había cerrado la puerta.

-Te ganaste mi desprecio, no me dirijas la palabra- enuncia con indiferencia.

-Entiendo- pronuncia cabizbajo.

Erika solo se aleja del lugar sintiendo furia en su pecho, no solo la habían alejado de su princesa, la habían infravalorado lo cual era un duro golpe a su orgullo de guerrera peor aún le arrebataron su deseo de pasear con su señora por la calzada de los claveles, el único consuelo era que Latham cuidaría a Valeria, se detiene y voltea hacia la nave que los trajo, los caballeros que trajo Latham al parecer estaban solo para resguardar su medio de transporte pues nunca salieron.

-Genial, pasaré todo esto sola- gruñe y continúa su camino por esas calles de tierra.

Anduvo por tres cuadras cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención, tras un cristal había un collar de oro digno de una dama de la realeza, un gran rubí relucía entre las demás piedras preciosas que lo adornaban, debía tenerlo se lo regalaría a su señora para celebrar la paz, sin dudarlo entró en la tiendo pues su trabajo era bien remunerado y se podía dar el lujo de gastar sus ganancias en joyería.

Ingresa al lugar, el piso era de madera en la entrada un tapete para limpiarse el calzado, la joya se hallaba en una vitrina atrás del mostrador, colocada sobre un busto femenino de mármol.

El lugar era atendido por un hombre regordete de finas vestiduras, su cara sin vello facial acentuaba sus redondas mejillas, parecía atareado buscando en una caja la pluma en su sombrero no dejaba de bailar.

-Buen día señor- dice Erika llamando la atención del hombre.

El hombre pega un salto mirando de inmediato a Erika y tras el susto inicial esboza una sonrisa -¡Oh! Muy buenos días señorita, Typhoon para servirle, ha visto algo que le llamase la atención.

-Sí, me he visto atraída por aquel collar dorado de gemas preciosas- indica cortésmente.

-¡Ooh! Madre mía señorita, no quiero sonar ofensivo pero creé tener lo suficiente para costearlo.

-Eso espero, dígame su valor.

-5 mil rupias- responde con serenidad.

Erika permanece callada unos segundos mientras piensa "Diablos, solo traje 2 mil".

-Buen señor, ¿es posible adquirirlo a crédito?

-No, lo siento doncella, es política del negocio solo efectivo- menciona, el hombre al ver a la mujer ponerse más pensativa deduce que tiene posibilidad de comprarlo pero no lleva el dinero en ese preciso instante -¿Qué le parece si me da un objeto como garantía de que volverá?

Erika lo escucha -Parece justo, en este preciso instante solo llevo mi katana la cual fue forjada por un gran maestro Samurái, pero dudo que su valor se ajuste a lo que me falta.

-¿Usted vino con la princesa?

-Si- responde sorprendida por la deducción del comerciante.

-Lo suponía, hubiera reconocido a una dama tan bella como usted si la hubiera visto por estas calles- expresa amable -Su palabra será suficiente para saber que volverá, pero la espada será un incentivo para que se apresure.

-De acuerdo, hagamos negocio.

-Excelente.

Erika salió del lugar con una bolsita púrpura en la que llevaba el collar, sonreía complacida, siguió su camino sin rumbo definido solo observando la arquitectura del lugar.

Erika desvió su mirada hacia un vestido y en esa distracción chocó con alguien, un joven de bandana verde y un chaleco.

-Disculpe señorita- se disculpa y se aleja con prisa.

Erika algo sorprendida solo sigue su camino pero tras tres pasos reconoce esa táctica y busca su bolsita, vaya sorpresa fue ver que no la tenía -Maldición- susurra furiosa, de inmediato voltea y halla al sujeto que se percató que lo había descubierto y empezó a correr -Desgraciado- murmulla Erika al iniciar a perseguirlo.

Mientras corre por las calles no despega su vista del ladrón, lo ve entrar en un callejón, lo sigue alcanzando a verlo saltar una pared de madera que dividía el callejón, el sujeto apoyó sus manos en la pared y con algo de dificultad logró sortear el obstáculo, Erika por su parte sin reducir su velocidad pisa una caja cercana, se impulsa y con gran agilidad se sostiene del borde de la valla y lanza todo su cuerpo por encima de ella cayendo de pie al otro lado.

-¿Pero qué?- exclama al ya no ver al ladrón, sale del callejón e infructuosamente lo busca con la mirada -Demonios- gruñe apretando la mandíbula.

Al no saber el paradero del sujeto decidió averiguar a donde iría después de vender el objeto, los de su clase siempre derrochan el dinero en vicios ahora solo debía descubrir el lugar favorito de esta gente en la ciudad.

Horas más tarde en un bar...

-¡Hey! Compañeros, ¿qué tal está el Whisky? Tengo mucha sed- clama apenas entra un muchacho de ropas harapientas y una bandana verde mientras caminaba a la barra en medio de la algarabía de los clientes.

-Horrible para ser sincera, el vodka es lo mejor que tienen aquí- menciona una voz femenina.

El muchacho se detiene, observa en dirección a la voz muy interesado en la emisora de ese sensual sonido pero al verla perdió su sonrisa -Demonios.

-Acertaste- pronuncia al levantarse e interponerse entre el sujeto y la salida -Sabes porque estoy aquí.

El ladrón tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa confiada -Si, pero aquí no me puedes tocar, esta es mi gente.

Erika camina hacia él con una mirada indiferente -Alguna vez fui mercenaria, conozco a la mitad de estas personas y la otra mitad me teme- profiere con una mirada severa -Así que se inteligente y dime quien tiene mi posesión.

El sujeto saca su daga -No me asustas, largo, antes de que tengas problemas.

-Es justo lo que quiero.

El ladrón se lanza contra ella, Erika fácilmente lo evade, levanta su rodilla impactando contra el plexo arrancando el oxígeno de los pulmones, el hombre suelta la daga y cae al piso sin poder respirar.

El bullicio se detiene y unos cuantos lanzan miradas furibundas contra la doncella.

-Si alguien quiere ayudar a este bastardo espero sepan que no les irá mejor- expresa de forma estoica, en su interior estaba nerviosa, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más fuerte con cada movimiento de los presentes, el crujir de la madera bajo los zapatos de estos le helaban la sangre aún con todo esos síntomas solo eran sus músculos preparándose para pelear pues su mente seguía serena.

Una mujer de cabello rojo y casco con cuernos se levanta y con rapidez blande su hacha contra ella.

Erika se agacha evitando el ataque, sujeta la pierna de la vikinga y la levanta con fuerza haciéndola caer de espalda, sin perder tiempo la patea en la sien y queda fuera de combate.

El ladrón se empezó a arrastra, la doncella guerrera de un pisotón le dobla el tobillo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Maldita! ¡Perra!

-Así no se le habla a una dama- le propina un puntapié entre las costillas.

Varios hombres corpulentos se levantan con intenciones hostiles -¡Booom!- un disparo resuena en el lugar.

-Déjenla tranquila, va a limpiar el piso con ustedes- clama un tipo en ropas oscuras y un rifle.

-Valtz, ¿no esperaba verte por aquí?- menciona Erika en tono estoico.

El tirador se acerca a ella mientras dice –Siempre estoy de donde se pueda conseguir un trabajo- coloca una nueva bala en su rifle –El asunto que tengas con este tipo termínalo rápido.

Erika levanta al sujeto y aplasta su cabeza contra una mesa –Bien, empieza a hablar.

-No te diré nada- espeta furibundo.

La doncella toma una botella de cerveza, la rompe contra el filo de la mesa y la acerca al rostro del sujeto -¿Qué tal ahora?

-Bueno si lo pides de esa manera- expresa el ladrón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cojeando el ladrón guía a Valtz y Erika hasta los patios de las barracas del castillo, ahí habían soldados entrenando con sus espetones y lanzas, sus movimientos eran toscos y brutales, no eran un ejército profesional estos tipos solo eran milicianos, el reino debió recurrir a ellos tras las desastrosas derrotas que sufrieron en los últimos meses.

-¿Quién es?- inquiere Sumeragi con dureza.

-Ese de ahí, el Campeador Tosco, o así lo conozco yo- señala con su dedo a un tipo de facciones duras y una barba corta y desordenada, estaba en una armadura típica de un campesino reclutado para servir en la milicia, su espada era grande y con ella atemorizaba a sus compañeros en los duelos.

-De acuerdo, vamos- enuncia Erika al empujarlo.

El trío se aproxima, pronto notan su presencia y se fijan en ellos.

-Saludos caballeros- recita Erika con amabilidad.

-Muy buenos días señorita, ¿a qué se debe su presencia con nosotros?- inquiere el Campeador Tosco.

-Mi señor, tengo conocimiento de que le compró joyería a este hombre- dice al tocar el hombro del ladrón –Resulta que lo que vendió fue hurtado de mi persona y puedo asegurar que todo lo que pagó le será devuelto pues evite que este infeliz lo malgastara en la bebida- explica extendiendo un bolso con muchas monedas de plata.

-Jejejeje- ríe el Campeador –Sabía muy bien que eran robadas cuando compré el collar, es un regalo para mi madre por haberme criado tan fuerte, lo siento señorita pero no puedo devolvérselo.

-¿Qué?- clama confundida –Muy bien, basta de modales- gruñe y endurece la mirada –Mire, yo también lo compré como un presente para mi señora por haberme dado la oportunidad de servirle y no voy a irme sin ese collar, ¿queda claro?

-Grrrr, vaya eres enérgica- expresa sonriente –De acuerdo, pongámonos en sintonía, si me vence en un duelo de espadas, puede recuperarlo de lo contrario me lo quedaré y me dará las 2 mil rupias con las que lo compré, ¿le parece justo?

Erika lanza un suspiro –Trato hecho- se estrechan las manos y los presentes se alejan dejándoles lugar para la pelea.

-¿Segura de esto Sumeragi?- pregunta Valtz.

-Sí, sólo mantén a cualquier tramposo a raya, y no pierdas de vista al ladrón.

-Saben pueden llamarme Kevin- indica el tipo.

-Te llamaré imbécil si me apetece- clama Erika todavía muy molesta, el hombre calla de inmediato.

Erika desenfunda su katana corta de setenta centímetros, la espada de su contrincante medía casi dos metros, el Campeador con facilidad mueve su descomunal espada, Erika logra esquivar con un sutil movimiento.

-Bien- pronuncia Sumeragi al enfundar su katana.

El miliciano prueba suerte de nuevo, el resultado no cambia, la doncella pudo evadir, acto seguido se le acerca volviendo inútil el largo de su arma, lo golpea en el rostro con el codo y con una patada lo aleja de su espada.

-Nada mal, pero no me dejaré vencer por una citadina- coloca sus puños en posición y empieza a lanzar golpes.

Sumeragi se las arregla para evitar todos ellos, en uno de esos golpes fallidos el cuerpo del Campeador se inclina más de lo debido, en ese momento lo patea en la pierna y lo derriba aplicando una palanca al brazo.

-Bien, bien me rindo- exclama el Campeador sintiendo la presión en su hombro.

-¡AAAAAGGHHH! ¡Ya ensucié mi atuendo!- gruñe Erika al levantarse, la verdad no le hubiera importado ensuciarse si no tuviera que verse con su princesa para darle el obsequio y estar sucia pues quitaría mucha de la magia de ese momento cuando llegara.

El oponente derrotado movía el brazo asegurándose de que estaba en su sitio –No puedo creer que perdiera contra una citadina.

-Yo nací y me críe en un plantío de arroz- menciona al extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el hombre acepta su ayuda y se incorpora.

-Es buena peleadora, señorita- profiere al entregarle la bolsa con el collar.

-Gracias- ella le devuelve el dinero –No lo necesito, busque otro obsequio para su madre.

-Vaya que gesto más considerado, Erika- dice una voz femenina muy elegante y coqueta, la doncella no tardó ni un segundo en reconocerla.

-¿Hime-sama?- expresa confundida al voltear y mirarla montada de costado sobre un caballo con pelaje color de bronce -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba en una reunión privada?

La princesa ríe –Querida, han pasado cinco horas, el sol ya empieza a menguar, y solo seguí el alboroto para encontrarte.

-Su majestad- dicen los hombres de alrededor al inclinarse ante la soberana.

Ella con una sonrisa radiante pronuncia –Descansen soldados- se acomoda en la silla de montar dejando espacio detrás de ella –Bien Erika, ¿no íbamos a ver la calzada de los claveles?

-Bueno… yo…

-Yo puedo acompañarla si tú no puedes- expresa Kevin.

Erika de un fuerte puñetazo al rostro lo derriba y muy nerviosa dice –Lamento ser tan violenta frente suyo Hime-sama- da un suspiro –Quisiera ir, pero mis vestiduras están sucias y cuando este presentable me temo ya no habrá luz.

-No temas, escuché que hay un arroyo en el camino puedes limpiarte un poco ahí, no me molesta tu apariencia actual.

-Es muy amable su majestad- menciona más calmada –Bien, iremos- sube a la montura con facilidad –Hasta luego señores, que tenga buen reposo esta noche- profiere Erika antes de cabalgar fuera de ahí, el grupo de soldados hacen una reverencia en su partida.

Kevin sobándose la nariz profiere –Es una de esas, ¿verdad?

-¿Una de qué?- indaga Valtz.

-Una mujer que gusta de otra mujer.

El tirador se queda pensativo unos segundos –Bueno eso daría sentido a un par de cosas.

Tras limpiarse en el arroyo Erika y la princesa ya se hallaban en el camino empedrado de la calzada, bajaron de la montura y los primeros metros que anduvieron lo hicieron en silencio sin saber que decirse exactamente.

-¿A qué llegaron en las negociaciones de paz?- indaga Erika buscando un tema.

-Ya sabes, burocracia, tratados de cooperación en comercio de metales, tela, alimentos, liberación de territorios ocupados, cesión de terreno estratégico comercial y militar, y todas esas cosas aburridas, pero en concreto hay paz y te puedo asegurar que será duradera- responde con desinterés en el tema.

Una sombra empezó a cernirse sobre ellas, cuando levantaron la mirada vieron la "Fortaleza Aérea" un castillo con barracas y bestiarios que se elevaba sobre la tierra gracias a una poderosa magia conjurada por los hechiceros más poderosos al servicio del rey, su presencia sobre el campo de batalla atemorizaba a los enemigos y subía la moral de las tropas de tierra.

-Parece que se va- comenta Sumeragi.

-Si mi hermano regresa a la capital, yo me quedaré aquí con Latham y unas tropas bajo su mando- menciona sin un verdadero sentimiento en su voz –Pero olvida eso, sigamos con el paseo, dime, ¿qué te atrae tanto de este lugar?- pregunta con una cálida sonrisa al momento que la sombra las dejaba y el sol las ilumina.

Erika toma la mano de la princesa -Venga, se lo mostraré.

Sus zapatos resonaban al correr sobre el camino, el par sonreía solo por estar en compañía de la otra pues no hablaron hasta que los primeros claveles se asomaron a su vista.

Un campo rojo con motas verdes se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza, el color de las flores se embellecía con la luz naranja del sol del atardecer.

-Es hermoso- dice Valeria con una sonrisa brillante -¿Por qué hay tantas?

Erika se inclina para tomar una flor -Se las cosecha para su venta en todo oriente.

-Siempre pensé que esta nación solo comerciaba con metales.

-Bueno de los metales adquieren la mayoría de sus ganancias- menciona Erika mientras coloca el clavel detrás de la oreja de la princesa -Le queda muy bien su majestad.

-Gracias- dice la rubia agachando la mirada -Dime Erika como conoces tanto sobre estas tierras.

Erika parece tratar de cambiar de tema pero al final contesta -Serví como mercenario aquí por unos seis meses para aplacar una rebelión, no deben acordarse de mí los del gobierno pues fui contratada por una tercera persona.

La princesa le acaricia la mejilla con sus suaves dedos cubiertos por la fina seda de su guante –Todavía hay muchos secretos en tu vida que no me has contado, ¿verdad?

-Sí pero no son peores de los que ya sabe sobre mí- profiere recordando que tras su epopeya a través de las dimensiones pudo regresar con ella y revelarle su oscuro pasado, ella la aceptó con todos sus errores y no hizo ninguna diferencia en la relación que las unía; Erika se sintió genuinamente feliz como no lo había estado en muchos años.

La princesa la toma de la mano y empiezan un lento paseo, acompañadas por los colores del astro menguante y las flores escarlatas –Entonces puedes contármelos con calma.

Así lo hizo, por varios minutos caminaron mientras ella narraba todo lo que le sucedió entre que fue traicionada y la conoció pero no le había contado su vida antes de todo eso así que decidió contárselo cuando llegaron al tramo final donde había una gran pendiente con claveles y un pasamano para evitar que la gente cayera sobre las plantas por accidente, en toda la calzada había letreros que persuadían a las personas de no pisar las flores; el par se apoyó en el pasamanos.

-Mi padre era un gran Samurái- comienza Erika –Se enamoró de la hija de un comerciante de occidente, el amor fue mutuo pero su señor feudal no lo aprobó, mi padre se convirtió en Ronin y luego en agricultor, perdió el honor de ser un guerrero pero conservó el amor de mi madre- menciona mirando el horizonte, el sol casi se ocultaba por completo –Me encantaba el tiempo de cosecha, el grano en su envoltura dorada y la alegría de las personas al recogerlo- indica sonriendo –Pero me fascinaba más los artes de combate que mi padre me enseñaba, a los doce años ya era experta en el uso de la katana y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque también en el cultivo de arroz, caña de azúcar y hortalizas, mis padres querían que siguiera en ese negocio- suspira en esa última palabra –Él me contó sobre sus proezas y las leyendas de otros guerreros samurái, yo quise recuperar el honor que mi padre perdió, cuando tuve edad me presenté ante el mismo señor que rechazó mi padre, al ver mis habilidades me acogió como mercenaria, y así es como empezaron mis desventuras y suplicios, lo demás ya se lo he contado mi señora- culmina viéndola a los ojos esmeralda de su soberana –Ahora conoce todo sobre mí.

Valeria le sonríe y Erika no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, eran grandes amigas y lo seguirían siendo por siempre, eso le bastaba.

-Hime-sama, pasé ciertos problemas para recuperar este collar, lo compré para usted, como agradecimiento por todo lo que hace por mí y como celebración de la paz que llega a su reino- profiere mostrándole el collar.

Valeria se levanta el cabello para que se lo pudiera colocar, Erika lo hace –Es hermoso, gracias, Erika- la princesa sonaba triste, parecía querer llorar.

-¿Hime-sama ocurre algo?- inquiere angustiada.

-La verdad, sí- expresa limpiándose los ojos.

Antes de que Erika se pudiera dar cuento o entender lo que le sucedía su princesa se había lanzado hacia ella abrazándola por el cuello y uniendo sus bocas, esos labios eran cálidos y suaves, su cuerpo ya no sentía su peso, todos sus sentidos se perdieron en el gozo que crecía en su pecho con cada segundo que entendía que sus sentimientos por su señora eran correspondidos, la tomó por la cintura y acerco sus cuerpos deseaba sentir el calor de su princesa invadiendo el resto de su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Erika- susurra contra sus labios.

-Y yo a usted, Hime-sama- profiere con unas lágrimas recorriendo su perfil.

Valeria le limpia el rostro y mientras el manto de la noche alejaba al sol le dice –Vamos, recuperemos tu espada.

-Gracias- solloza conmovida.

Regresaron a la ciudad, Valeria pagó la deuda de su doncella y recuperaron la espada, cabalgaron hasta el castillo, en el camino vieron a los lacayos del rey prender las farolas de aceite de la ciudad y pronto el ambiente tomo una coloración amarilla, al llegar al patio del castillo el Rey Áurico las había estado esperando junto con Latham y otros caballeros, ellas bajaron de la montura y se acercaron a ellos.

-Oh, regresaste, mi hermosa futura reina- profiere al sujetarla por los brazos y besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Qué?" Se dice Erika en su cabeza, toda la alegría que había estado sintiendo se volvió confusión, remordimiento e ira, se mantuvo callada con la mandíbula presionada esperando el momento de hablar a solas con la princesa, necesitaba respuestas.

-Estoy cansada, deseo ir al que será mi aposento- indica de forma indiferente.

El rey le sonríe –Por supuesto, entremos, le diré a Selina la doncella principal del castillo que te acomode.

Así fue hecho, la doncella les mostró la habitación, era más pequeña que la que tenía en su castillo, pero sus paredes estaban adornadas con muchas más decoraciones en oro, la cama también era más angosta y del mismo modo debía ser su cuarto de baño.

-Este será su dormitorio, majestad- profiere Selina –Señorita Erika, puede acompañarme para mostrarle la suya.

-No- pronuncia la princesa –Se quedará conmigo esta noche.

-Como desee- pronuncia –Hasta mañana que pase buena noche su majestad- se retira con una reverencia.

La puerta se cerró, quedaron solas, Erika fue a la puerta y la aseguró, no quería ser interrumpida, Valeria solo apartó la mirada de Erika.

-¿Por qué me hace esto Hime-sama?- expresa la doncella sintiendo que se le quebraba el corazón –La comprometieron para alcanzar la paz- gruñe molesta, su pecho parecía encogerse pues no aguantaba sus propios latidos -¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué decirme que me ama cuando no podemos estar juntas?- no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas y lloró con terrible dolor.

-Te lo dije porque no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin la persona que amo a mi lado- profiere tomándole las manos –Estaré casada con él, pero solo te amaré a ti, haremos que funcione- le susurra al oído –Solo te pido que me ames las noches que podamos estar juntas, quiero que me ames antes que nadie- sus sentimientos también la vencen y su llanto se une al de su doncella.

-Hime-sama- murmulla con ternura.

-Erika, ámame hoy, ámame esta noche- pide Valeria llena de ansiedad y tristeza, sus labios temblaban esperando la respuesta.

Erika la besa con pasión y mirándola directamente a sus ojos brillantes le dice –Hoy y siempre, Hime-sama.

Y esa noche se conocieron en la intimidad, desvelaron su feminidad ante la otra, apreciaron su desnudez y se amaron en su vulnerabilidad, para ellas se auguraba una vida llena de sufrimiento pero no les importaba, mientras hubiera noches como esta lo superarían todo.

* * *

En un lugar apartado y desconocido del mundo el último vampiro seguía en su eterna búsqueda de conflicto, llegó hasta un templo antiguo buscando a un antiguo guardián, atravesó las gigantescas puertas y clamó con prepotencia -¡Heme aquí! ¡Vine a pelear!- su eco recorrió toda la estructura, los segundos pasaron y no hubo contestación.

-¿Ah? ¿Me habrán mentido esos monjes?- profiere mientras camina en la oscuridad -¡Hola!- grita buscando su respuesta –Quizás deba buscarlo- se dice, halla una nueva puerta dentro del templo y la atraviesa, prosigue por unas escaleras que bajaban a una cámara oscura –Tiene buena pinta- sonríe entusiasmado, baja las escaleras con calma y muy confiado.

La estancia inexplicablemente se ilumina con llamas blancas entre los pilares, el sitio no era diferente al resto, las estructuras estaban desgastadas y el paso del tiempo no había sido piadoso con los pilares de mármol que ahora mohosos y maltrechos daban un aura lúgubre; esto no producía temor alguna en el vampiro que cada vez sonreía más cada que avanzaba en la cámara, al fondo distinguió una puerta con unos grabados y figuras amorfas.

-Debe estar ahí- el vampiro acelera su paso impaciente.

Antes de que pudiera llegar es embestido por una figura gigantesca que lo apartó con brutalidad; cuando se recompuso observó a su atacante, un Gigante Enmascarado de apariencia simiesca, su piel era marrón como corteza de árbol, tenía guanteletes de acero oscuro en los que unas cadenas lo mantenían sujeto y unas especies de formaciones óseas sobre sus hombros con forma de alas.

-Tú debes ser el guardián de este templo, no luces tan amenazante como quisiera- espeta el vampiro –Soy Urias Formonde, el último vampiro, entretenme.

El gigante avanza apoyándose en sus manos al correr, las cadenas eran largas por lo cual no tuvo problemas para llegar hasta Urias, el vampiro evitó la embestida y saltó sobre el lomo de la criatura, lanzó devastadores golpes al lomo del gigante, la sangre salpicaba y el gemido gutural de este guardián era aterrador; las cadenas se quiebran, aparta al vampiro de su lomo y lo estrella contra el suelo, levanta los brazos y aplasta el cráneo del intruso una y otra vez sin piedad, solo cuando la sangre ya no dejaba ver un rostro se detuvo pues había cumplido su propósito proteger esa puerta, decidió regresar a una esquina y descansar, debía reponerse de sus heridas.

-¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?- clama Formonde que muy al contrario de lo que parecía estaba intacto, su sangre le manchaba todo el rostro y la camisa pero sus heridas ya estaban sanadas, se lamió los labios y enseña sus dientes afilados manchados en rojo –Esto no ha terminado- Urias de un salto llega a la puerta y abre una brecha en ella, un brillo rojo sale de ella, el gigante con magia antigua crea un sello dorado en la puerta, esto logra apartar al vampiro y detener la apertura –Vamos, ahora tómate esto en serio- clama Urias entusiasmado.

El gigante toma velocidad para embestirlo, mientras corre su piel se vuelve de un rojo intenso, sus guanteletes se desprende por la masa muscular que va adquiriendo y en su lugar queda un pelambre blanco, la máscara en su rostro y las alas en sus hombros y espaldas se endurecen y obtienen un brillo blanco.

-Estupendo- susurra Urias al esbozar una sonrisa, el gigante ataca, el vampiro evade y sube por uno de los brazos e impacta su puño contra el semblante de la criatura haciéndola trastabillar.

El gigante atrapa a su atacante y lo aplasta de nuevo contra el piso del templo, pero no logra mantenerlo ahí, Urias con su fuerza se levanta empujando la mano del guardián –Jajajaja, tienes espíritu bestia, más no la fortaleza para enfrentarme- dicho esto aparta la mano y se lanza hacia el pecho del gigante hundiendo todo su brazo dentro; se escuchó una alarido lastimero que resonó por toda la estancia y entonces el gigante cayó.

-Esos monjes no sabían lo que yo buscaba cuando les pregunté por un desafío- menciona Formonde sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un crujido terrible interrumpe la victoria del vampiro, la puerta ahora sin sello emana una luz roja potente que logra quemar la piel de Urias -¡AAAGGGH!- clama de dolor al tiempo que la luz lo enceguece.

-¡Urias Formonde!- reclama una voz poderosa –Por tú insaciable sed de conflicto has liberado ocho males terribles al mundo, ahora deberás resarcir tus males o perecer en el Armagedón- sentencia aquella voz y toda la luz se desvanece.

Formonde con sus ropas hechas cenizas y su piel ennegrecida por el calor masculla –Suena como que conseguí lo que buscaba.

 **Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, otra tanda de explicaciones antes de irme, jejeje, Decidí que el rey fuera el hermano de la princesa porque no recuerdo que en el juego se mencione que la princesa tuviera un padre vivo pero si a su hermano, y si su hermano está vivo pues él debe ser el rey y por lo tanto ella la princesa, si sienten el ritmo acelerado en este capítulo es porque es la apertura de esta historia, una muestra de lo que vendrá en los tramas de los ocho personajes principales en Shadowverse y como ya vieron Urias es el desencadenante de todo, ahora cada quien se enfrentara en una campaña tenaz contra una carta legendaria de su tipo específico, excepto Erika que no vi ninguna carta legendaria o dorada que se sintiera lo suficiente imponente en swordcraft, así que elegiré una de bloodcraft como debe de ser, serán muchos capítulos no les mentiré, y talvez me tarde meses en terminarla, pero espero que sigan conmigo hasta entonces, bien, opiniones, exhortaciones o injurias en los comentarios por favor, que pasen bien camaradas, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, ha pasado tiempo pero no teman que simplemente no he tenido tiempo, pasen por favor:**

 **CAPÍTULO II: RECLUTAMIENTO**

Erika concilió el sueño tras pasar gran parte de la noche despierta acongojada por lo que le tocaba vivir a su princesa, no, ya no era más su princesa, ahora era su reina, y no le pertenecería nunca, ella estuvo la anterior noche en los brazos de un hombre que le doblaba en edad, ya eran casi tres meses desde que la boda se celebró, tuvieron pocas oportunidades para estar juntas y amarse, hasta un día en el que fueron sorprendidas por una sirvienta la cual no dudó en contárselo al Rey, el hombre las vio en privado y propuso hacer un trío cosa que ella rechazó vehementemente, lo que provocó que Valeria negociara la protección de ambas.

La noche se hallaba en su apogeo, los astros brillaban y la luna engalanaba el firmamento, en un castillo de roca dormitaban en la misma cama dos mujeres en camisón entrelazadas en un abrazo íntimo compartiendo su calor.

Un crujido llama la atención de Erika, al abrir los ojos la ventana estaba abierta, no quería apartarse de su reina pero el clima era frío y ya no podría conciliar el sueño si la dejaba así, con suavidad salió de la cama y fue a la ventana.

-No grites, no querrás despertar a tu amante- expresa alguien dentro de la habitación.

Erika ya estaba muy lejos de su cama y por lo tanto de su espada así que solo giró hacia el sonido -¿Urias Formonde?

-Niña, veo que has aprovechado tu cercanía con la monarca de Alester- dice en un susurro.

-Eso no te incumbe- gruñe en respuesta.

Urias se acerca a la ventana y la luz revela su condición, estaba lleno de heridas y moretones -No, pero de seguro al rey le interesaría saber que cuando su reina no está con él está contigo entre sus piernas- ríe el vampiro.

-Si no te mostraras ante mí en una condición tan lastimera te mandaría al infierno- espeta la espadachín.

Urias se toca la barbilla al decir -No necesito tu lástima, necesito tu espada.

-Ahora tienes mi atención- dice al cruzarse de brazos.

El vampiro abre nuevamente la ventana y se sienta en el borde -Verás hace unos meses rompí un sello que mantenía a unos seres confinados- se toca el cuello y prosigue -Pensaba acabarlos solo, así que fui primero por el más poderoso, resultó ser un ser inconmensurable y no lo he vencido todavía, no he descansado y no veo cercana mi victoria.

-Necesitas ayuda, ¿eso es lo que me dices?- indaga curiosa.

-No, venceré a ese enemigo solo- mueve la mandíbula -Pero hay otros siete males, uno viene hacia acá desde las montañas oscuras, te aviso para que prepares a estos reinos y combatan con el ejército que prepara sus armas- se levanta y se prepara para salir -Daré aviso a los demás, tú encárgate de lo que encomiendo.

-Espera, yo no tengo autoridad y tampoco mi reina, el maldito nos controla demasiado, ya sabe sobre nuestro amorío pero lo permite mientras ella no tome parte en las decisiones políticas del reino y pase tres noches a la semana con él para procrear un hijo.

Urias mueve los ojos pensando -Dirías que el rey Aúrico es un impedimento grande.

-Por supuesto.

El vampiro sonríe -No lo será más- salta por la ventana.

-¡Espera que!- clama al tratar de alcanzarlo.

El barullo despierta a la reina -¿Erika que ocurre?- pregunta algo asustada desde la cama.

-Creo que será viuda para el tercer mes de su matrimonio, reina mía- profiere mirando por la ventana a la torre contigua del castillo.

Urias ingresa por la ventana, el rey dormía cómodamente a lado de alguna concubina, se acerca a la cama y tapa la boca del hombre.

-¡Uuuhmmm!- el rey se despierta e intenta separar esa mano fría pero es inútil, aterrorizado observa los ojos rojos de su agresor.

-¡Aaaahhh!- grita la mujer desnuda, envuelta en sábanas sale de la cama.

-Debieron cerrar las ventanas- ríe Urias y entonces ¡Crack!, una vida había acabado, la mujer frente él temblaba y Urias no se decidía si matarla o dejarla -Me dio sed- se lanza contra ella y le muerde el cuello, la sangre tibia le fascinó a su paladar, mientras su boca se calentaba el cuerpo de la mujer se enfriaba y cuando los músculos dejaron de temblar la dejó caer -Delicioso.

Se escucha un tumulto aproximarse a la habitación y para cuando los guardias entraron solo hallaron a su rey muerto y un cuerpo desangrado.

-Bien, sabrá que hacer, debería hablar con Dragspear ahora- Formonde huye de la ciudad confundiéndose con las sombras mientras en el castillo se clamaba, "¡Un Vampiro ha matado al Rey!"

* * *

El sol ya se hallaba fulgurante en el cielo, el fresco viento de la mañana soplaba entre las casas de una ciudad, un hombre grande en armadura caminaba por la calle empedrada que lo llevaba a su hogar, cargaba una lanza de más de dos metros, llega a una casa de ladrillos de dos pisos, macetas con plantas adornaban la fachada, toma unos segundos para dar un suspiro nostálgico habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que estuvo en su casa, ingresó y fue sorprendido por el aroma de un chocolate perfumado.

-¿Rowen?- expresa sorprendida una mujer de cabello morado.

Rowen deja su lanza en un costado y dice -Rachel, querida te extrañé- ambos se encuentran en abrazo íntimo y comparten un tierno beso.

-No sabía que venías, tú amigo debe tener el poder de la premonición llegó hace una hora buscándote.

-¿Amigo?- inquiere Dragspear sintiendo preocupación, si su mujer supiera de todos los enemigos que se conseguían siendo tan poderoso no podría dormir tranquila.

-Sí, está en la mesa, ve, pronto estará el desayuno- le ordena su mujer.

Rowen tomó su lanza, con calma caminó esperando cualquier tipo de inconveniente, y fue sorprendido al ver a Urias sentado a la mesa y con su hija al lado.

-¿Entonces chupas sangre?

-Eso es lo que implica ser un vampiro, aunque con los años y poder que he acumulado solo necesito beber una vez por década o incluso más- responde el vampiro sin mostrarse como una amenaza.

-Natalie- llama Rowen.

La niña de un salto corre hacia él emocionada -¡Papá!

Rowen la abraza y levanta en brazos -Te extrañé hija.

-Yo también- profiere abrazando el cuello de su padre.

-Ve con tu madre, necesita tú ayuda- le dice al bajarla.

-Ok- se va dando brincos.

-Formonde- saluda Rowen.

-Dragspear- responde el vampiro -Vine a hablar.

Rowen asiente -Vamos afuera- se da la vuelta, deja de nuevo su lanza y sale por la puerta, el vampiro lo sigue -¿Qué ocurre?

Urias sonríe al decir -Una amenaza para que pongas a prueba de verdad tus poderes.

-Jeje- ríe Rowen -No quiero pelear contigo, Formonde.

-Tú sigues sin escuchar Dragspear- formula Urias -Desde las montañas de Azufre más allá del mar ha emergido un poderoso dragón y causa devastación en el otro continente, pensarás que no te incumbe pero ¿acaso no eres un caballero? ¿No juraste proteger al inocente? o ¿piensas que ese mal está demasiado lejos como para que llegue hasta tu familia?- sus palabras llamaron la atención del dracomorfo -Piénsalo, un dragón vuela y aunque el mar sea vasto no lo mantendrá lejos por siempre, solo te pido que seas el héroe que deseas ser y así protejas a tú familia.

Rowen no sabía que pensar -¿Cómo sabes de aquello?

-Yo lo liberé, junto a otros seres, elegí mi oponente, y no puedo enfrentar a los otros hasta que lo venza, así que según sus aptitudes les estoy encomendado una misión- informa seriamente pero sin perder esa sonrisa sagaz de su rostro.

-¿A quién más has involucrado en esto, Formonde?

-Por ahora solo a la lesbiana- replica estoicamente –Pero buscaré también a la hechicera, la niña, las elfas y la sacerdotisa.

-¿Y por qué buscaste primero a Erika?

-Estaba más cerca.

Rowen inspira y expira con fuerza -Tendré que confirmarlo.

-No tardes Dragspear, cada segundo cuenta.

La puerta se abre, era Rachel que les dice -El desayuno está servido, pasen a comer.

-Iremos en un minuto, gracias amor- profiere con calma, la mujer asiente y entra cerrando la puerta.

-Iré con el oráculo a preguntar por esta amenaza- menciona estoicamente -Bien, supongo no querrás pasar a tomar un chocolate.

-Alimentarme como un humano normal no tiene provecho para mí pero he de admitir que el olor de ese líquido me produce curiosidad.

-Entremos entonces, no te hará provecho pero tampoco perderás nada.

Urias se mantiene callado un par de segundos y profiere -Solo una taza, luego iré a visitar a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Puedes entrar en las iglesias?

-Si- menciona con mirada severa.

* * *

Eris se hallaba en un templo que erigió a las afueras de la ciudad en una colina, dirigida a una nueva fe a una nueva deidad, consiguió adeptos, no eran más de cincuenta pero en las calles ya hablaban de ella, no había problema con la ley pues el rey permitía libertad de culto a sus súbditos mientras no fueran extremistas en cuyo caso sus fuerzas de orden actuaban con maquiavélica eficiencia.

Eris estaba frente a sus feligreses, sus bancas eran de caoba, los vitrales de la iglesia mostraban paisajes de la naturaleza evocando a la creación, no había estatuas ni símbolos de ningún tipo.

-Bienaventurados los puros de corazón pues de ellos es el reino de los cielos- comienza Eris -Hermanos la palabra de la Diosa es universal, no va dirigida a un pueblo o una nación en específico, es para todos y no predica violencia ni odio, no, habla de unión, cooperación y amor- menciona con mucha paz -Amor por todos los seres en este planeta y los que hay más allá de las estrellas, el tiempo o incluso los universos, desea la paz y armonía en toda la creación y para eso necesita de nosotros, no debemos ser testigos inactivos, nuestro deber es extender su palabra, transmitir el mensaje al prójimo, su palabra es para todos los humanos, elfos, enanos, gigantes, hombres bestia...

La puerta del templo se abre con gran estruendo -¿Y qué hay de vampiros?- Urias llegó orondo y caminó hacia el estrado con seguridad mientras los presentes se congelaron en miedo -¿Dime sacerdotisa tú Deidad me aceptaría?

-No teman hermanos- profiere Eris -Urias Formonde, aquí no hay nadie que sea digno de enfrentarte así que debiste venir a verme- menciona con seguridad -Y a tú pregunta, sí, incluso un ser maldito como tú tiene derecho al perdón.

-Jejeje. Si, sacerdotisa vine a hablar- menciona mientras camina hacia ella.

-Detente- pronuncia con ímpetu, el vampiro se detiene -Estaré más que dispuesta a recibirte si esperas a que termine mi trabajo aquí, toma asiento por favor.

El vampiro queda unos segundos pensativo y resopla -Me agradaban más cuando me temían- hizo como se le pidió, estando al lado de un anciano pregunta -¿Y a qué Dios le rezan aquí?

Urias estuvo dos horas escuchando a Eris y tuvo que admitir que había una gran mejora en sus habilidades como oradora, aunque la mitad del tiempo estuvo luchando por no dormirse pues escuchar sobre cualquier religión le producía aburrimiento.

-Doy por terminada la congregación de hoy, pueden retirarse y que la Diosa guarde sus pasos y los bendiga- despide la rubia sacerdotisa.

Mientras los feligreses se retiran Eris baja del estrado hacia Urias -Hablemos afuera.

-Bien.

Fueron atrás del templo dónde había un sendero por el bosque, caminaron unos metros cuando Eris pregunta -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El destino del mundo- responde secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquiere intrigada.

-Lo haré sencillo porque ya estoy cansado de repetirlo, liberé unas criaturas de inmenso poder, en el templo de Mara está resurgiendo un demonio antiguo, si quieres saber si tu Dios te favorece deberías enfrentarlo- profiere con rapidez.

Eris detuvo su andar y confundida indaga -¿Qué cosa liberaste en tu afán de violencia y gloria?

-No sé sus nombres yo no conozco todo, te deseo suerte- indica y a gran velocidad desaparece por el bosque.

Eris inquieta da vueltas indecisa -¿Diosa que hago?- camina de regreso a su templo y tras un suspiro dice -No hacer nada al respecto sería un error que no me perdonaría después de lo que he vivido.

* * *

Isabelle y Luna se hallaban en los laboratorios de la Academia de Magia Alester, Isabelle supervisaba como Luna usaba la nigromancia, el talento de la niña era indiscutible, podía reanimar en total control desde un esqueleto de rata hasta un dragón recién muerto, hoy intentaban crear una quimera con la cabeza y cola de un cocodrilo y el cuerpo de un oso un arma formidable para la guerra de emboscadas, principal motivo por el cual no se le condenó por usar artes oscuras.

La criatura da torpes pasos por la estancia hasta entrar en una jaula, cierran la puerta.

-¿Por qué se mueve tan lento?- inquiere Isabelle.

-Está aprendiendo a equilibrarse, es una anomalía, jamás existió por lo que no sabe moverse- explica Luna.

-Entiendo, bien vamos a almorzar y regresaremos a...

Se escuchó un fuerte barullo, el rechinar de armaduras inundaron el lugar, el par corrió hacia el origen del problema, al llegar al recibidor ven a Urias Formonde que tenía a una estudiante apresada por el cuello, guardias le apuntaban con sus alabardas y desde el segundo piso con sus ballestas de repetición mientras otros estudiantes y maestros enfocaban su magia contra el vampiro.

-¡BASTA!- clama Isabelle, se abre paso hacia Urias -No podrán lastimarlo, bajen sus armas- los presentes bajan sus armas con cautela.

-Justo a quien buscaba- profiere Formonde y suelta a su prisionera -Tenemos que hablar, trae a la niña esto también le incumbe- indica al salir del establecimiento.

-Luna- llama Isabelle.

-Estoy aquí- responde al tomarle la mano.

-Señorita Isabelle, ¿será seguro?- pregunta un guardia.

-Si hubiera querido matarme los habría asesinado para llegar a mí- menciona con sutileza. El par sigue los pasos del vampiro, ya en el patio inquiere -¿Qué deseas, Formonde?

-Aunque no lo creas trato de salvar este reino- menciona recibiendo miradas de intriga por parte de ambas -Vine a alertarlas, desde el sureste un Rey Muerto levanta un ejército de huesos y del norte una bruja sin forma invoca seres avernales.

Isabelle lo mira indecisa -¿Dónde están?- pregunta con fiereza.

-La bruja se halla en la fortaleza de escarcha y el Rey Muerto camina desde Odivlo y marcha hacia las ciudades purgadas a causa de la peste de hace un siglo- menciona con una sonrisa confiada -Estoy dejándolo en sus manos no me decepcionen- de un salto llega al techo de la academia y se aleja por las azoteas de los edificios aledaños.

Isabelle mientras ve la huida del vampiro señala -Debemos pedir una reunión de emergencia en el Concejo de Archimagos y confirmar esta amenaza.

-Te sigo- pronuncia Luna algo preocupada.

* * *

El sol ya menguando en el cielo lograba que resplandecieran las copas de los árboles del bosque de Elwood, bajo la sombra de las ramas y hojas dos elfas montaban a caballo cada vez alejándose más de la Ciudad de las Luces Subterráneas hasta la zona más austral del reino en el límite con el bosque de la bruma donde residían los elfos oscuros los cuales no eran enemigos pero tampoco aliados.

-Losaria el río Rinaduel está en frente, llegamos a la frontera- profiere Arisa muy emocionada, sus caballos reducen su paso y se detienen antes de llegar a la orilla del río, bajan de ellos y los sujetan a unos árboles de troncos delgados.

Losaria es la primera en llegar a la orilla y refrescarse mojándose el rostro y bebiendo un poco de agua pero al instante sintió un sabor metálico repugnante y lo escupió de inmediato –Algo está mal- expresa frunciendo el ceño.

Arisa detrás de ella pregunta -¿Qué pasó?

-El agua sabe a hierro- responde mientras inspecciona el agua con la vista –¡Ahí!- señala con la mano, era un hilo marrón que corría corriente abajo por la orilla opuesta, el río era poco profundo en esa sección de su recorrido por lo cual Losaria lo cruzó sin pensarlo demasiado, el agua estaba tibia y le llegaba hasta las caderas, llegó hasta la orilla opuesta y olfateó ese extraño color –Es sangre- repuso al instante.

-Hay un pueblo a diez kilómetros siguiendo el río corriente arriba- menciona Arisa que con prisa ya se acercaba a los caballos.

-Bien- Losaria se desvanece en una luz azul y reaparece junto a Arisa, los poderes residuales que le quedaron al deshacerse de Nexus le resultaban muy útiles, decidió ir sobre el lomo de su equino pues podría haber algo de interés en el camino –Vamos- montó el caballo y el par retomó su cabalgata.

Siguieron el río por veinte minutos cuando Arisa detectó algo en la orilla –Losaria, una elfa oscura- clama al detener su caballo, baja con prisa y llega hasta el cuerpo en un par de zancadas, la saca del agua sin mayor problema.

Losaria se acerca a tomarle el pulso –Está viva- indica preocupada.

-Tiene una herida entre las costillas- menciona Arisa revisando a la elfa.

-Hay una puesto de guardia a cinco kilómetros, ahí tendrán como atenderla, llévala, yo seguiré investigando, te veré tan pronto como pueda- profiere con cautela.

-No tardes- dice Arisa al darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Descuida, sabes que me puedo cuidar sola- le dijo con una sonrisa y se desvaneció.

Arisa colocó a la elfa oscura sobre la montura del caballo de Losaria, la sujetó para que no cayera, amarró las riendas del caballo a la silla del suyo y cabalgó tan rápido como pudo.

Losaria se apareció en el puente que llevaba al pueblo pues nunca había estado ahí y no sabía cómo llegar, a grandes y veloces zancadas se dirigió al pueblo en su camino se encontró con varios elfos oscuros que presurosos y angustiados huían, al llegar a su destino encontró que el lugar ardía con llamas azules.

Elfos oscuros con espadas se enfrentaban a trasgos y goblins cabalgaba ogros, Losaria con su arco derribó un trasgo, se acercó a la pelea y con un golpe de energía destrozó a un ogro.

Un elfo oscuro en bruñida armadura grita -¿Qué hace aquí una elfa Silvana?- se apreciaba claramente la toxicidad en su pregunta.

-Vine a ayudar, deja nuestra rivalidad a un lado- profiere con fuerza mientras acababa con otro enemigo con sus flechas.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda- pronuncia justo antes de ser alcanzado por una llama azul, cayó precipitosamente y no se volvió a levantar.

Losaria miró hacia el bosque, los árboles ennegrecían, sus hojas se caían y la tierra empezó a expulsar alquitrán, una extraña entidad se apareció de entre la maleza expulsando un miasma negro por su cuerpo, la atmósfera se tornó pesada y un fuerte viento sopló en su dirección, el gas que ese ser emanaba asfixiaba y ardía al entrar en los pulmones, ella lo sabía, algo terrible estaba por ocurrir, instintivamente se desvaneció reapareciendo en las afueras del pueblo a suficiente distancia para ver el desenlace.

Materia negra cubrió el asentamiento consumiendo a los elfos y sus edificaciones.

Anonadada y aterrada decide que no estaba preparada para ese enfrentamiento –Por el amor a Erú- clama atónita, solo podía hacer una cosa averiguar que era esa cosa y los elfos que huían lo sabían, debían saber, Losaria huyó con su teletransportación.

Apareció de nuevo en el puente, a la distancia observó a los rezagados y heridos –Debo ponerlos a salvo.

* * *

Arisa ya se hallaba en el puesto de guardia fronterizo con la elfa oscura siendo atendida por una sanadora, el sol ya había caído y las luces de plantas bioluminosas proporcionaban claridad.

-¿Estará bien?- inquiere la arquera.

-Sí, es una herida ocasionada por un sable de trasgo les falta filo pero les sobra el óxido, necesitamos unas hierbas para prevenir la infección, una joven afable se ofreció a traerlas, volverá en seguida- indica mientras continuaba tratando la herida.

En las calles se oye un tumulto demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado –Iré a ver- profiere Arisa al levantarse.

-¡Arqueros a posición!- grita un capitán en exuberante armadura – ¡Alabarderos a la puerta principal!

Arisa ya que llevaba su arco se infiltró en las fuerzas, llegando a la parte superior del muro de troncos, las antorchas resplandecían con luz blanca que dejaba ver una larga caravana de elfos oscuros, los elfos arqueros prepararon sus arcos apuntando contra la caravana.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Si dan un paso más abriremos fuego!- clama el capitán.

Arisa llega al capitán y profiere con fuerza -¿Qué está haciendo?

-Sal de aquí, o te encerraré niña- gruñe el capitán.

-No soy ninguna niña, soy Arisa y yo salvé esta tierra de los guardianes, y no lo hice para que se le negara la ayuda a los necesitados.

El elfo queda anonadado, claro que sabía de ella pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocerla –Lo siento- masculla.

-Abra esas puertas, Capitán.

El elfo asiente –Bajen las armas hombres, abran la puerta y atiendan a los heridos- así dijo y así fue hecho.

-¿Arisa?- llama alguien desde abajo.

-¡Losaria!- clama feliz de verla, salta de la muralla evitando caer sobre los refugiados para recibirla con un abrazo -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es una plaga esparcida por un ser extraño, es lo que vi y es todo lo que me han podido decir ellos, aunque son civiles, quizás alguien más tenga las respuestas- menciona serenamente.

-La elfa en la enfermería parece ser un soldado, podemos intentar con ella.

-No perdemos nada intentando.

El par entra a la enfermería para encontrarse con la elfa oscura que con una cuchilla había tomado de rehén a una elfa rubia.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!- exclama Arisa al mismo tiempo que Losaria apunta su arco –Losaria baja eso.

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí!- grita histérica la elfa oscura.

-No es necesario todo esto- profiere la rehén manteniendo la calma.

Losaria con las manos levantadas dice –Calma no somos enemigas, hemos acogido a tu gente dentro de nuestras murallas.

-Elfos Silvanos ayudándonos, me reiría pero no hay tiempo en esta tragedia para nimiedades- espeta entre lágrimas desgarradoras, el agarre se vio aflojar.

La elfa prisionera lentamente se libera mientras le susurra –Todo estará bien, ya pasó, ya pasó linda, tranquila.

La elfa oscura suelta la cuchilla y se coloca en posición fetal sollozando –Todo está perdido.

La antes rehén abraza a la elfa aterrada y le dice –Tranquila, estamos para ayudarte.

Arisa sorprendida por la bondad de la elfa inquiere -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Phyto- responde todavía apaciguando a la elfa oscura.

Losaria también se agacha hacia las elfas –Me llamo Losaria, quiero ayudar a tu pueblo pero necesito saber a que me enfrento.

-Es una anomalía que despertó de un bosque en decadencia, es muerte- expresa con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No solo eso- profiere una voz grave, las elfas voltean para hallarse con Urias –Trae extinción- menciona con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Formonde?- dice Arisa sorprendida.

-No te puedo decir como vencerlo pues no lo sé, pero hallarás la forma arquera estoy seguro- musita riéndose, las elfas solo miraban más confundidas con cada palabra –Por otro lado, la señorita recipiente tiene otro asunto que atender.

-¿A qué te refieres vampiro?- pregunta Losaria sintiéndose agraviada por la presencia de Urias.

-Hay una criatura que crea caos en las ciudades heladas de Moroter…- decía cuando una luz inesperadamente silenció a todos.

Yuwan aparece y con urgencia proclama –Losaria, un guardián ha despertado en este mundo, necesitaré tu ayuda.

-Ya he informado de la situación- profiere Formonde.

Losaria suspira –Tendremos que manejarnos como mejor podamos.

 **Es todo por ahora, ya lo saben pueden decirme lo que les ha parecido, acepto lo negativo y lo positivo, cualquier opinión me ayuda a mejorar así que no teman en decir lo que piensan, gracias por leer, de mi parte me despido, suerte a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: ORGULLO IMPERIAL**

-¡INAUDITO!- clama un hombre de traje fino y cabellos canos levantándose bruscamente de su asiento -El difunto Rey no permitió que esta mujer se apoderara del reino, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros? ¡No es de los nuestros!

-Secundo a Lord Haram, una mujer no puede liderar a nuestro pueblo y mucho menos una extranjera- profiere un hombre de tez oscura con uniforme militar.

Una mujer de avejentada figura proclama desde su silla -Debemos regirnos a la ley de sucesión, el Rey no tuvo hijos y sus hermanos están muertos, la Reina ha estado poco tiempo con nosotros pero si ha logrado quedar en cinta deberá ponerse al frente hasta que su hijo pueda asumir el trono.

-Imposible, esta mujer apenas si pasaba tiempo íntimo con el Rey, ¿como podría haber quedado preñada?- replica Lord Haram.

Valeria desde la silla principal y con Erika a su derecha permaneció en silencio frente a los doce Prefectos del Reino, pero si iba a salvar la vida de los ciudadanos e impedir que la desgracia golpeara de nuevo en su mundo tenía que ser firme ahora -¡SILENCIO!- su voz armoniosa retumbó con ferocidad entre las paredes de la habitación, el barullo se detuvo y las miradas se fijaron en ella -Gracias por su atención- dice con calma, su mirada se torna severa -Lo que diré a continuación no lo sabe nadie- profiere causando incertidumbre -Tengo tres semanas de retraso.

-¡MENTIRAS!- clama de inmediato Haram.

-¡A callar!- silencia la Reina -Pueden hablar con sus médicos, magos o matronas, lo confirmaran- expresa sin dudar -Más eso no es lo que realmente debe importarnos en este momento- aclara ganándose la reprobación de toda la mesa.

-¿Más importante que el legítimo heredero del trono?

-Así es General Zawe- responde sin demora -Hablo de un nuevo enemigo que ha aparecido.

Haram ofendido se levanta y vocifera -¡La guerra acabó! Ya nos rendimos, ¿Qué más ultrajes pretende?

Valeria empezaba a irritarse, una vena en su frente temblaba ante la tensión y su cuello se ponía rígido -Escuchen, este ataque que ha sufrido el reino, dónde hemos perdido al Rey Aurico es solo el principio- esto llamó la atención de la sala, incluso Haram volvió a su asiento -El enemigo busca debilitarnos, dividirnos y conquistarnos. No podemos permitirlo, Alten Kralleek ha sido un reino soberano por más de doscientos años, no seré de esta tierra pero tienen mi palabra que no dejaré que todo lo que representa se pierda.

-¿Cuál es este enemigo si no proviene de Alester?- indaga un hombre de adusta mirada, sus cabellos eran canos y su uniforme estaba lleno de medallas, era Karum, tío de Aurico, principal beneficiario si se le negaba el trono.

-Son monstruos- responde con firmeza.

-No la entiendo.

-Literalmente- profiere, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar -Las criaturas de pesadilla que alguna vez atemorizaron a la humanidad antes de la magia y el acero han vuelto.

Murmuraron entre ellos, la preocupación y la duda se apoderó de todos, las bestias de tiempos oscuros y los demonios fueron apartados de la humanidad gracias a grandes héroes a los que ahora recordaban con grandes monumentos y edificaciones, libros y canciones en su honor. Héroes que dejaron de existir y nadie que se les comparase en la actualidad.

-¿Qué pruebas tiene?- indaga Haram, su voz desafiante cambió, ahora se notaba intrigado.

-El asesino del Rey fue un vampiro, los guardias lo vieron partir hacia el oriente- musita con calma.

-El desierto Tartarus- expresa Karum -Cuna de los Vampiros.

-Urias Formonde es el único vampiro que queda, ¿qué quiere de nosotros?- menciona Haram.

-Se cansó de su soledad- profiere Denuk, una mujer de piel oscura y avanzada edad -Despertará a seres más antiguos que él, que permanecieron dormidos por eones.

-Solo especulaciones- señala Karum.

Valeria se levanta y caminando alrededor de estos les dice -Exacto, propongo que enviemos un grupo de reconocimiento, mientras tanto las tropas mercenarias serán mejor equipadas para dar apoyo a las fuerzas entrenadas, ofreceremos mejores compensaciones para aquellos que se alisten...

-No, sería insensato- indica Haram -Acabamos de firmar la paz, el pueblo no lo tolerará, tendremos revueltas.

-La otra opción es la completa aniquilación.

Karum ríe llamando la atención de todos, el hombre se incorpora, era un gigante, con sus dos metros empequeñecía a cualquiera en la sala, aparte era un excelente estratega -La visión de ambos es muy limitada- menciona sonriendo con soberbia -Si queremos convencer al pueblo del peligro y a esta sala, porque sea dicho de paso no estoy totalmente convencido, necesitamos pruebas, el cuerpo de un demonio o una monstruosidad hará el trabajo.

-Que sea hecho- sentenció Valeria con convicción.

Zawe golpea la mesa y clama -¡No tiene la potestad para ello!

Karum hace un gesto para que se tranquilice -La tiene, yo la apoyo. Mi sobrino será honrado por tres días y ella será coronada tras el entierro, pero los exploradores partirán hoy.

Siendo Karum el miembro de más alto rango en la familia real y poseer su provincia el ejército más numeroso y mejor preparado los demás miembros no tuvieron otra opción que agachar la mirada.

-Se lo agradezco, Gran Archiduque- dice Valeria con una reverencia.

-Haría cualquier cosa para no sentarme en esa silla mi señora, gobernar nunca ha sido lo mío- señala sonriente.

Valeria sonríe complacida -El ejército de Alester nunca lo venció, ¿por qué se rindió?

-El Dracomorfo se aproximaba, no iba a dejar que tan buenos se soldados se sacrificaran en una batalla perdida.

Haram enciende una pipa para calmarse -Muy bien, ¿a quién enviaremos?

-Iré yo- dijo Erika, se mantuvo en silencio para dejar que su señora se encargara de las cuestiones políticas, ahora le tocaba actuar a ella -Ya he enfrentado monstruos y vampiros, puedo traerles un cadáver.

-Conocemos su reputación- señala Lady Galia con desprecio, era una mujer en su cuarenta, su cabello era rojizo y usaba un uniforme militar de tonos púrpuras y dorados -Estás calificada, pero no dejaré que comandes un solo soldado. No eres más que una simple doncella cuyo único labor es saciar los deseos sexuales de la reina.

Erika se enrojeció por aquello pero al mismo tiempo desenvainó su katana en un instante llegando hasta ella sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, Galia quedó petrificada cuando sintió el frío filo de la hoja en su cuello -Ya no es tan valiente, ¿Verdad?

-¡Erika!

La espadachina con recelo separa la espada y la guarda en un solo movimiento -Disculpe usted, Lady Galia- su tono era evidentemente irónico, le sorprendió como esa información tan delicada se había esparcido, parecían más sorprendidos porque lo dijera que por ser una revelación.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te colgaré por esto!- profiere al levantarse.

Sumeragi solo empuñó la katana sin sacarla pero fue suficiente para detener la agresividad de la mujer.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie en esta habitación, ¿queda claro?- expresa Valeria que ya estaba claramente estresada.

-Todos a calmarse, no es lugar ni momento para señalar las aventuras extramaritales de nadie- profiere Karum, cuando los ánimos parecieron ceder continuó -Perfecto, retomemos lo importante.

-Yo iré- repite Erika -No me importa si me dan o no hombres que comandar, lo haré sola de ser necesario.

-Disculpe que dude de sus intenciones, señorita Sumeragi, pero ¿por qué tanto interés?- señala Haram.

Erika menciona con serenidad -No lo hago por ustedes, lo hago por la Reina y por las personas inocentes en este reino.

-Correcto- pronuncia Karum -Lo mejor será no alertar innecesariamente a la población, la señorita Erika ira pero no le daremos soldados, le conseguimos un escuadrón de mercenarios.

-¿Puedo elegirlos?

-Suena como si fuera algo familiar para usted.

-Lo es, serví como mercenaria en este Reino en la anexión de Labonia.

Karum mostró una enorme sonrisa -Vaya sorpresa. Que así sea entonces.

-El Rey está muerto, ¿crees que continúe nuestro contrato?- inquiere un mercenario de armadura grisácea -De lo contrario empacaré mis cosas y regresaré con mi familia.

-¿Has ganado lo suficiente?- pregunta Valtz al tomar un trago de su whisky -Esto sabe horrible.

-Si, el vodka es lo mejor que tienen aquí- dice una voz femenina.

Valtz la reconoció -Erika, ¿qué te ha sacado del palacio?

-Muy gracioso, estuve aquí el martes.

El tirador ríe -Si, pero pensé que estarías a la diestra de la Reina protegiendo su integridad.

-Ya lo hice, ahora necesito hombres.

Valtz la mira con curiosidad -Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero me sorprendes, empezaba a creer que eras les...

-¡No! ¡Digo que necesito hombres para un trabajo!

-Debiste empezar por ahí, ¿no ves que estoy bebiendo?

-¿Estás ebrio?

Valtz algo adormilado responde -No, solo mareado.

-Unos cafés cantinero- pide Erika al sentarse con el par -Partiremos esta noche hacia el desierto.

-De acuerdo, sólo déjame ir al baño- dice Valtz al ponerse de pie y caer inmediatamente.

-Hombre, ¿Cuánto has tomado?- inquiere Erika con una mirada severa

-No sé, ¿cuántas botellas voy, Abdul?

-Tres.

-¿Y tú, estás en condiciones?

-Llegué hace unos minutos, es mi primer trago.

Erika asiente -Necesito al menos ocho más, consíguelos, yo pondré de pie a este soldado.

-Un momento. No sé ni de qué va esto, ni de cuánto estamos hablando.

-Vamos a cazar demonios, mil rupias a cada uno. Consigue gente valiente.

Abdul hizo un mohín -¿Demonios? Será difícil pero creo conocer gente lo suficientemente desquiciada para aceptar.

-Perfecto.

-¿Esas botas son nuevas?- pregunta Valtz desde el piso.

-Mira más arriba y te romperé el cuello.

Valeria se hallaba en la habitación principal del castillo, todo estaba limpio ahora, la sangre fue removida y el cuarto saneado con agua de flores e incienso, era la Reina, la sensación era confusa, quizás solo Erika comprendía el peligro mejor que ella. Su permanencia en el trono podría ser corta, era verdad que tenía un retraso pero podría tener otras causas, esos meses en los que tuvo que complacer a su esposo entró en depresión, no lo hubiera resistido sin Erika; ahora su estrés no disminuía, el miedo por su vida y la preocupación de la amenaza la tenían inquieta, de estar realmente embarazada terminaría sufriendo un aborto involuntario. Tuvo que suspirar, en medio de la habitación estaban unos sillones amplios y lujosos alrededor de una mesita de té, en la cual había dispuesta una tetera de porcelana ornamentada con sus respectivas tazas sobre una bandeja de plata, se sirvió un poco para calmar sus nervios y se acomodó en el sillón.

La puerta se abre inesperadamente -Joō-dono, ya he preparado el grupo, partiremos tan pronto suban los suministros.

Valeria con una mirada cristalina le dice -No soy tu Reina, soy tu amante. No te alejes de mí de esa forma.

Erika asiente y con lentitud se aproxima -Para mí siempre serás mi hatsukoi- profiere al agacharse para darle un suave beso en los labios -Debo partir.

-Regresa, por favor- pide con lágrimas deslizándose en su rostro.

-Nada me impedirá volver a tu lado- Erika saca de su bolsillo el collar que le había regalado y que permaneció guardado desde la boda -Ahora puedes llevarlo con libertad.

La joya fue colocada y Valeria la apretó contra su pecho -Te amo.

-Lo sé- responde la doncella al besarla de nuevo -No te angusties, peleé contra dioses, estaré bien.

La rubia monarca une sus frentes -Pediré a la Diosa por ti.

-Pide por nosotras.

Valeria la sujeta con fuerza y le susurra -Espera, dame tu calor para soportar la angustia hasta que vuelvas a mí.

-Ya cae el sol, ¿dónde está Erika?- pregunta Valtz que ya podía caminar con normalidad.

-Si, ya debimos partir hace una hora- menciona Abdul desde la puerta del vehículo volador.

Una mujer de cabello blanquecino y ojos púrpura se asoma por una de las ventanas -¿Es esa de ahí?

El tirador sube la rampa para una mejor vista -Si, ¿Cómo le atinaste?

-Intuición- responde con una sonrisa, usaba botas y guantes marrones, una blusa negra y un pantalón blanco al igual que su bufanda.

Erika llega cabalgando un corcél negro, no cargaba nada, usaba su atuendo habitual y un inrō sujetado al netsuke en su cinto con un ojime, llevaba unas pomadas antisépticas y cicatrizantes, además de una pasta energizante hecha de hojas de un árbol del continente más allá del mar, siempre olvida su nombre.

-Erika, ¿qué pasó?- increpa Valtz -Dijiste que tenías prisa.

-Me entretuve en algo importante, dejémoslo así- responde la espadachina subiendo por la rampa.

-El sexo siempre es importante- menciona la mercenaria desde la entrada.

Erika se sonrojó al instante.

-Parece que de nuevo le atinaste- expresa Valtz riendo -Un momento, fuiste donde la rei...

-¡Entren de una vez! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

-¿Acaso es culpa mía?

Erika entró tras el tirador, los rostros dentro de la aeronave le eran desconocidos, la mujer tenía todo el aspecto de una saqueadora; había un muchacho joven con dos sables, se veía diestro en su uso; al fondo se hallaba un hombre con abrigo de cuero negro con pelambre en sus filos, no llevaba camisa y el resto de su atuendo también era negro; otra mujer con una bufanda roja y una vestimenta ceñida al cuerpo de una sola pieza de color morado que la cubría al completo; un rubio enmascarado con ropas orientales pulía una larga katana; una mujer de piel morena, cabello rojo y ropas propias de la gente del desierto sonreía confiada con sus piernas cruzadas, tenía unos tatuajes tribales en los muslos; Erika se vio sorprendida al encontrarse con un hombre bestia, un zorro de pelo blanco que guardaba un par de lanzas bajo los asientos aunque más curioso fue el hombre lagarto que yacía dormido sobre dos asientos, su escudo espinoso y espada afilada lo acompañaban a un costado.

-Vaya, si que fue difícil encontrar personas para este trabajo- reconoce la doncella.

-Jajajaja- ríe el zorro -Entendí el chiste.

El lagarto se sacude -Si no es hora de pelear no interrumpan.

-Eres más bonita de lo que decía Valtz- menciona la mujer de cabello blanco.

-Estaba borracho no podía describir bien- indica riéndose.

-Concentrados, vamos por demonios, no será fácil- profiere Erika buscando la seriedad del grupo aunque siendo mercenarios no lo obtendría del todo.

La mujer de piel canela desenfunda su cimitarra y clama -Ya he matado demonios, usted págeme y le daré un cuerpo.

-Tú hablas mi idioma- menciona la espadachina, la nave empezó a elevarse -A sus asientos, estos viajes suelen tener turbulencia.

La aeronave surcó los agitados y secos vientos del desierto, el gran río que irrigaba las riveras y medio principal de transporte de mercancías a lo largo del reino se apreciaba mucho más imponente desde las alturas, por donde su serpentina figura recorriera proveía de vida al árido paisaje, sus aguas eran profundas permitiendo a grandes embarcaciones navegar sus aguas todo el año, nacía de un lago de agua dulce que se hallaba en la taiga más allá del desierto; las grandes pirámides, la cúspide de la arquitectura de los faraones relucían por el blanquecino mármol mientras el sol se ocultaba, tan poderosas como lucían su soberanía ya no existía, Alten Kralleek invadió y tomó posesión del territorio, los grandes señores fueron exiliados y ahora se aprovechaba las grandes canteras y los expertos arquitectos del Imperio caído en desgracia.

Uno cae y otro se alza, Erika lo tenía presente muy bien, en sus casi cinco lustros presenció tres Imperios desvanecer y otros tomar su lugar, incluso participó en la caída de dos de ellos, el primero lo hizo con convicción, creyendo en las promesas de prosperidad y gloria para luego ser traicionada, Labonia en cambio fue diferente, debía comer y mantenerse, no fue más que dinero, su rumbo se había perdido y la empatía se alejó de su corazón hasta que vio nuevamente la luz. Valeria, ¿cuánto no le debía a esa mujer? Valeria, ¿Cuán grande era su amor?

-Estas muy pensativa- menciona Valtz colocándose a su lado.

-Disfruto la vista, deberías hacerlo.

-Lo hago- indica al reclinarse para ver hacia atrás donde las mujeres charlaban.

Erika también lo hizo, eran atractivas a su manera, ella podía apreciarlo -¿Ninguna te hace caso?

-No son el tipo de mujer que cae ante mi técnica de cortejo, tenemos charlas más coloquiales, aunque estoy seguro de que la albina aceptaría tener sexo si se lo pido.

-Si, parece libertina y estoy segura que le hace a todo- comenta en un susurro.

Valtz sonriendo mira a la doncella -Has recuperado el léxico de un mercenario.

-No del todo.

-¿Erika puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, soy lesbiana, ya deja eso.

-Jajajaja- ríe en tono bajo -Muy perceptiva, linda.

La luna y las estrellas guiaron el camino, casi en el límite del desierto una meseta se elevaba y en sus escarpados acantilados una antigua civilización había tallado enormes estatuas a sus dioses y creado un enorme complejo ceremonial en el interior de la roca, las criaturas talladas eran bestias con osamenta y garras, más que dioses parecían demonios, y lo fueron, seres que pedían la sangre y carne de los hijos de sus siervos, solo la claridad y la metalurgia permitieron a la humanidad librarse de semejantes bestias arcanas, les fue dada muerte y olvido, ya nadie recuerda sus nombres y su influencia fue callada para la eternidad o al menos eso creyeron.

-Estamos cerca y no he visto actividad demoníaca- señala la albina del grupo.

-No se presentarán de inmediato- menciona el rubio de la máscara blanca, el desierto casi terminaba, la hierba seca de la sabana empezaban a dominar el paisaje.

El hombre lagarta sacó su larga lengua y profirió con estoicismo -Mejor se sujetan.

Criaturas aladas de largas garras atacan la aeronave haciendo que ésta perdiera sustentación, enviándola irremediablemente hacia el suelo.

-¡Valtz! ¡Te culpo a ti por esto!- grita Abdul sujetándose a su silla.

-¡¿Y yo que hice?!

La nave cayó estrepitosamente, la madera prendió en fuego, las llamas consumieron la inflamable tela, el piloto pereció, al igual que el tipo sin camisa y asesina de bufanda roja, los demás lograron arrastrarse fuera, no estaban en las mejores condiciones pero vivían, el enmascarado tenía la el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo, Abdul perdió su espada y uno de sus ojos, la albina se quemó el cabello, era grave para ella; Valtz rescató el barril con pólvora y sus municiones.

Erika se puso de pie con ayuda de Valtz, el fuego permitió avistar a la criatura alada que se abalanzó hacia ella, aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido no fue problema evitar el ataque y cortarle un ala, la bestia cayó chirriando, se arrastraba de forma espantosa, Erika se le aproxima con presteza y le rebana la cabeza.

-Esto será suficiente- menciona al limpiar el filo de su hoja tan solo con un fuerte movimiento.

-Para nosotros, no para ellos- indica Abdul tomando una de las lanzas del zorro.

El cielo se vio invadido por docenas de murciélagos gigantescos y otras criaturas aladas y cornudas. El trepidante batir de sus alas lleno de temor el corazón de los guerreros, los agudos gritos provenían de todas partes, y las llamas que ayudaron en un principio ahora ocultaban a las bestias voladoras, sus sombras se fundían haciéndolas una sola masa furibunda y voraz.

-Voy a cobrar más- menciona la chica del desierto.

-Se dividirá el pago de los muertos- profiere Erika al desenfundar también su wakizashi -Ya pasado un tiempo, daishō.

-No se acercan, ya me pusieron nervioso- dice Valtz cargando una bala en su rifle -Bueno, si este será el fin, mejor que llegue rápido.

El disparo resonó, la masa ingente se agitó, los chillidos aumentaron y la rabia de las bestias se desató, atacaron con ferocidad. Las translúcidas alas membranosas se acercaron, los guerreros hicieron lo posible para defenderse, la primera oleada fue contenida. La segunda más agresiva se mostró sus afilados y pútridos colmillos, el chico de los dos sables alcanzó a vencer a dos de estos, los siguientes lo sobrepasaron, mordieron su cuello y le arrancaron la garganta y destrozaron su rostro, la sangre humedeció sus hambrientas bocas. Una de estas criaturas se lanzó contra Erika con sus garras por delante, con un rápido movimiento cortó las extremidades y cuando la bestia gruñó dolorosamente le clavó la wakizashi por debajo de la mandíbula llegando al cerebro. EL enmascarado fue sobrepasado, las bestias le clavaron las garras en la espalda, le las fauces le arrancaron el cuero cabelludo, el espantoso grito avivó la gula de estos seres antropófagos, la sangre se desparramó por el suelo mientras era descuartizado. Abdul y Valtz espalda con espalda se protegían mutuamente, los estruendosos tiros apartaban a las criaturas y mientras recargaba el mercenario con habilidad acababa con las más osadas. La saqueadora con sus espadas cortas lo hizo bien sobreviviendo, no obstante no fue suficiente, fue arrancada del suelo por las criaturas, sus gritos horrorizaron a sus compañeros, su cuerpo cayó sobre las llamas. La beduina se las arregló para defenderse de las criaturas, se movía fluidamente entre las bestias y su cimitarra los atravesaba sin problemas. El lagarto mataba más de esos seres aplastándolos con su escudo espinoso que con su sable, tenía rasguños, las garras no pasaban las gruesas escamas del reptil. El zorro lancero sufrió un corte enorme en su pecho, la herida lo hizo vulnerable, lo sometieron y entre el terror y los gritos su cabeza fue separada del cuerpo por las garras sangrientas de sus asesinos.

-¡Vamos a morir, si no hacemos algo!- clama Erika que con un certero movimiento partió a la mitad a dos de esos diabólicos quirópteros.

-¡Será mejor que se cubran!- clama Valtz que tomando el barril que rescató -Esta no es pólvora común.

El objeto cayó en los restos ardientes de la aeronave pero no sucedió nada.

-Me haces quedar mal, querida- exclama al disparar contra el barril.

Las llamas se expandieron llegando al cielo y consumiendo la hierba reseca a su alrededor, no hubo nadie que se salvara de la conflagración, las bestias que no fueron carbonizadas huyeron, el evento fue tan violento que las llamas consumieron tanto oxígeno que no pudieron propagarse más, dejando solo restos quemados, arena cristalizada y escorias malolientes donde antes había materia orgánica.

 **Gracias por leer, sean libres de expresarme sus opiniones y comentarios, exhortaciones o críticas severas, todo ayuda al proceso de aprendizaje y yo pueda traerles mejores historias, me despido y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
